


Too Strung Out

by bootlegtruth



Series: And They Were Roommates...Oh My God They Were Roommates [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, cock piercings, handjobs, happy birthday god aka hanbin, jk but you could be, my baby donghyuk is mentioned of course, you're like the father i never had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: in which Hanbin has been ignoring Bobby to focus on his studies and Bobby gifts him something to get even.





	Too Strung Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hanbin's birthday and I thought I could write a little something something. This was set in Too Far Gone universe. With a little bit of backstory on how Bobby's got his piercing. The whole series is inspired by a conversation with my non ikonic friend when I told him Bobby used to live in Virginia and he said he looks like the type to get a dick piercing lmao.

I tried writing it in a way where you don't need to read the first one so I hope I did well on that. But, if you would like to read it (we a lil shameless), it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978297). Enjoy!

xx--xx

They haven't fucked in weeks.  
  
Bobby looks at the digital clock on their bedside table. It's half past 8 and Hanbin's still not back. He puts on a hoodie and locks the door to go fetch the latter. Hanbin's been studying out for too long.  
  
It's not like he couldn't wait. Midterms is making Hanbin antsy and according to Hanbin, it's making Bobby really annoying. The problem is he couldn't even kiss Hanbin without the other getting mad at him. He couldn't even at least _try_.  
  
Hanbin had said, "One thing could lead to another." and he would not want to nurse an aching backside during exams.  
  
So Bobby became content with just jerking himself off. After all, midterms didn't really faze him that much.  
  
He offers Hanbin a jacket as soon as the latter was out of the library after receiving his text that he was waiting outside. Hanbin wears it without question, clinging onto Bobby's arm as they walk together. "You know you didn't have to fetch me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, well you know you could've just ignored my texts and sleep in the library with your face buried in some dusty book, right?" Bobby retorts which makes Hanbin laugh a little.  
  
They walk mindlessly together, right hand on his pocket and the other on Hanbin's back. He wanted to hold his fingers, but Hanbin clinging onto him would suffice.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." Hanbin says, rubbing his cheeks adoringly on Bobby's hoodie-clad arm.  
  
Bobby looks down at him, a little startled at his boyfriend's show of affection which hasn't made an appearance since last week and satisfied that Hanbin's still with him.  
  
"It's fine. You won't be able to ignore me after I fuck you senseless once you're done with exams." He laughs cheekily when Hanbin slaps his chest.  
  
  
  
"I just need you to sign here, Sir." the guy in his front door thrusts a slip of paper and a pen at him. Bobby scrawls a signature and closes the door behind, one light box in hand.  
  
When Donghyuk had suggested he orders something on the internet after almost a week of scavenging for the perfect gift, he never knew it would arrive this fast. He takes it in himself to text his friend a short thanks and receives only a winking emoji.  
  
He sits on the couch of his house—he went home for the weekends for the sole purpose of receiving the delivery—and slits the tape across with his pocket knife. He wonders why the box was too big for its own good as he clearly remembers ordering something as little as a ring. But of course, there were a few more boxes to confuse him. _Delivery plays too fucking much._  
  
Once at the end of the myriad of boxes he just stabbed, he takes the red glossy box on his hand, marveling at the matte finish, rubbing his thumb to feel it. He puts the pocket knife down on the table and opens the box in hand. A shiny piece of jewelry winks at him.  
  
He couldn't wait for Hanbin to see it.  
  
That night after taking a cold shower, he flops on the bed, phone in one hand as he types in a reply to Hanbin's "_just ate dinner_" text.  
  
_ just got out of the shower_  
  
He presses send. A few seconds later he receives Hanbin's reply.  
  
_Kim Bin: wish i could shower with you_  
  
Bobby smiles, he shifts on the bed and covers himself with a blanket.  
  
_bad timing to be horny right?_  
  
He curses when he receives a picture of Hanbin, showing off the upper part of his body, fingers tweaking a nipple, and teeth biting on his plush bottom lip. The text says, "_idk, you tell me_."  
  
So Bobby did the reasonable thing that is to take picture of his semi-erect dick, his thumb pressing just below the piercing—which he knows gets Hanbin everytime—and a tight grip. He sends it without much thought.  
  
_i'll tell you when i come back_  
  
He smiles in triumph when his phone vibrates incessantly and sees Hanbin's picture on the register. Bobby answers the phone call. It's gonna be a long _fucking_ night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanbin had found out about his dick piercing in the most inconvenient way. Bobby remembers it clearly. His roommate had told him he's gonna be out for three weeks. And those weeks were nothing but hell to him as he was _incredibly_ horny.  
  
He considered his options. He could either invite someone over and fuck their brains out or go to that someone's house and fuck their brains out. But something about his brain told him it was cheating, and hated that he agreed with his stupid brain so he opted with just jacking off, which wasn't even part of the choices to begin with.  
  
It's not that it's no fun. Jacking off with a dick piercing was more than okay. When he was still a horny teenager, jerking off was a recreational activity. Whenever he reaches orgasm, it'll be just that, and he'll just shrug it off. He used to enjoy the thought of it but soon enough it reduced to being just casual and boring.  
  
He stayed in America for a long while. He's had friends telling him about dick piercings and how it enhances masturbation and sexual penetration, whether vaginal or anal. Which both works for him perfectly. When he first got his dick pierced, it hurt like a bitch. He couldn't even pee properly. But that wasn't the worst of it. He couldn't have sex for a month. Can't even touch himself without wincing in pain. The piercer told him not to push it because he could get an infection if he does.  
_So, celibacy it is._  
  
After a month of abstinence—in which he hopes Jesus was proud of him—he could finally have sex, with a condom, of course because the girl he was with was mortified, to say the least. She kept on thinking whether the piercing would be lost inside her although she was curious and thought it to be undeniably sexy. It was a slow, agonizing sex which both parties didn't find pleasurable at all.  
  
Bobby abstained again for another month out of fear and thinking he just made the worst decision of his life.  
  
Until one night when he was planning on removing the piercing—_it costed him half a hundred dollars!_—and letting his dick heal from itself so he can get rid of the damned barbell, Bobby's mind shouted at him. It was more of an order, like it would punish him if he doesn't comply. The voice said:  
  
_Jerk off your fucking dick! Stop crying about sex and fuck your hand! You guys have been together since in utero! No one's gonna stop you!_  
  
Which was so fucking loud he ended up obeying. And boy had he experienced heaven. He jerked himself off four times that night, and each one was a mindblowing orgasm.  
  
Now, he's not a teenager anymore. But he was still horny.  
  
Hanbin had interviewed him about it. He didn't know the guy would like it. Actually, like was an understatement, Hanbin was so into it he was starting to think he liked the silver barbell more than his dick. Hanbin had proved him wrong though, easily, after a generous amount of blowjobs sans piercing.  
  
  
  
"Why weren't you as anxious as me..." Hanbin pauses, shivering as he feels Bobby's hot breaths on the back of his neck. "during exam week?" he continues, closing his eyes when Bobby's lips nip on his earlobe.  
  
Hanbin was all up against him. With Bobby initiating the position. He remembers Hanbin telling him he always liked it when Bobby is behind him. So here they are, with Hanbin's back pressed on his chest and his arms locked on Hanbin's middle.  
  
The latter had just finished his exams which was to his delight. After taking a completely innocent shower, with a little bit of some steamy make out sessions, they decided to get on the bed and well, _cuddle_.  
  
"Because I'm smart enough. Nothing to worry about that much." he says and catches Hanbin rolling his eyes. He tightens his arms around Hanbin and giggles in the other's ear.  
  
"I'm sure you did well. You're like a genius or something." he says, which sounds like a compensation to Hanbin.  
  
"You're only saying that because you can't wait to be all up in my ass." Hanbin tilts his head to face him a little, lips mouthing on his cheek.  
  
"Who says I can't wait? I've waited for weeks and I can wait for a whole month." he kisses Hanbin's lips quickly. "It's you I'm worried about." he makes his voice sound so concerned to annoy the other, lips pouting in hopes of pushing Hanbin's buttons.  
  
He did it succesfully, smiling as Hanbin kisses him softly, only pulling out to not forget what he's about to say. "Make me not ignore you." Hanbin whispers, hoping Bobby remembers what he said that time he picked him up from the library.  
  
Bobby's memory hasn't failed him. He knows exactly what Hanbin wants.  
  
So they kiss. With Hanbin nibbling on Bobby's lower lip, sucking at it eagerly, making up for the times he rejected Bobby's advances. Bobby was more than happy to let him, opening his mouth and fighting with Hanbin's tongue. It felt surreal. Almost like a dream. But he knows every corner of Hanbin's mouth, he has memorized every spot that gets him mewling, panting in his ears as he bites down his neck and licks the fresh purple mark. _Familiarity_.  
  
"Help me?" Hanbin opens his eyes to look at Bobby, holding his hand out in front of his face. He brings each finger into his mouth, sucking on them and when he deems them wet enough, he licks Bobby's palm as a finish.  
  
Bobby kisses him again. His hand travels down Hanbin's hip, caressing his side as he does, toying with the elastic of his boxers. He parts the slit with two fingers and lets Hanbin's cock spring free. Hanbin gasps, mouthing on his jaw as Bobby closes his fist on his dick and twists it.  
  
"Hmmhh."  
  
"Good?" Bobby asks rhetorically. He knows it's good because it's what he does to himself.  
  
"Good." Hanbin answers in a whisper, still eyes closed, head rested on his shoulders. He leans down to kiss Hanbin's cheek. "Baby, I got you something." Hand still working down Hanbin's dick.  
  
Hanbin was too absorbed on the sensation to ask. Blaming himself whenever he's not moaning on Bobby's ears. He could've experienced this sooner had he not rejected Bobby everytime the latter initiates something. But what's done is done and they've got all the time in the world to make up for it.  
  
His come trickles down Bobby's hand, which Bobby wipes on his boxers. He wants to protest but he still hasn't come down his high.  
  
Bobby undresses him. He removes his own clothes too, his now stiff cock pressing on Hanbin's back. He finds Hanbin still hard. He kisses the other before getting the condom and lube to slather on himself. He had prepped Hanbin in the bathroom earlier but he fingers him again just to make sure. Plus, he couldn't pass up on a squirming Hanbin.  
  
"I hope you're looking forward to my gift. I'm sure you'll love it." he kisses the side of Hanbin's forehead before positioning the latter to sit on his dick, his _new_ piercing disappearing into Hanbin's heat as he sinks deeper. He bites Hanbin's shoulder after being inside him fully, patiently waiting for the other's reaction.  
  
"What the _fuuuuck_??"  
  
Bobby smiles on Hanbin's shoulder and then he moves.  
  
"A-ahh Bobby! What??" Hanbin was shaking already, his lips releasing sinful moans as Bobby keeps on fucking.  
  
He doesn't answer him, instead he flicks Hanbin's nipple, licks the crook of his neck, and thrusts in a brutal pace, precisely hitting Hanbin's prostate. He relishes on Hanbin's high-pitched moans, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
Hanbin tries to fuck down Bobby's cock and fails miserably everytime he feels his insides vibrate.  
  
Bobby had bought himself a special vibrating jewelry. When Hanbin had been ignoring him for midterms, he was doing his own research about body modifications and accessories. He consulted Donghyuk, his piercer friend from America, about getting a new piercing to replace his old silver barbell and the guy suggested the vibrating one implying it does amazing things in bed.  
  
The guy was right. It even does amazing things to himself alone. Everything was evident with how Hanbin's hips keep on jerking upwards, his cock leaking already again.  
  
"F–fuck, that feels so nice." Hanbin lets himself fall on Bobby's chest, his hand clinging on to Bobby's shoulders to keep him steady. Bobby's pace never falters, keeping the same intensity as his first thrust and Hanbin was losing it. He wants to scream pause and remove Bobby's dick inside him to check what the other has in store. But he also wanna just kiss Bobby and thank him for doing whatever the fuck he did that he's not telling him. He tries, but everytime he closes his lips, he opens them again to moan, sloppily mouthing on the corner of Bobby's mouth.  
  
Bobby slows down his thrusts, which only makes Hanbin more breathless. This time he feels every vibration, every drag of Bobby's piercing, and every throb of Bobby's dick.  
  
"You're killing me." Bobby whispers, fucking into him in a torturous, shallow pace.  
  
Hanbin clenches into him, which was a wrong move because it only intensified the vibrations. He wants to tell Bobby how much he loves it. How much he loves him. But he could only answer in whimpers, and moans, and pants. And Bobby seems to get it, kissing him on the mouth properly, locking their lips together.  
  
Bobby comes inside him, releasing a low guttural moan in his mouth but he continues kissing him. Hanbin comes too for the second time, much more intense than the previous one. The vibrations had stopped, feeling empty when Bobby removes his dick in him. He winces when he feels Bobby cleaning him with wet wipes. He snuggles on his chest after that.  
  
"So, what was the gift?" He murmurs, stiffling a yawn to continue talking. "I wanna see."  
  
Bobby kisses Hanbin's head, fingers curling on the latter's hair. "You just felt it."  
  
Hanbin raises his head up to meet Bobby's eyes. "Your dick?"  
  
"No, my love." He laughs at his own reply.  
  
Now that Hanbin's mind was functioning properly, he puts two and two together before coming into a conclusion. "You got yourself a vibrating piercing." He states.  
  
Bobby beams at him, a little too proud for his own good. "Yeah, happy birthday."  
  
"Thank you for your love." He mouths on Bobby's chest, cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, both fics ended with Hanbin smiling. Coincidence? or lack of vocabulary?
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday, Hanbin! I hope you're eating lots or that someone's eating you out. I love you so much, dude, you don't even understand. 
> 
> Oh, and thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
